


How Not to Tell Your Parents

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 19 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/profile">leela_cat</a>'s prompt of <i>Charlie/Harry: How Not to Tell Your Parents, revelation</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Not to Tell Your Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



> Written on 19 December 2008 in response to [leela_cat](http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Charlie/Harry: How Not to Tell Your Parents, revelation_.

The counter was cool beneath Harry's belly as Charlie slid slowly inside him, pressing his chest against Harry's back as he whispered, "This is what you needed, this is what you wanted, this is why you waited for me. You're not," he continued, fondling Harry's bollocks, "mad at me for being late." He squeezed Harry's prick and began wanking it in time to his thrusts. "You're not."

"Not mad . . . pregnant," Harry managed, as light—and Molly's exclamations—rose in the kitchen.

"What?" both Charlie and Molly demanded.

Harry came to the sound of Arthur's laughing, Molly's receding voice, and Charlie's ecstatic whooping.


End file.
